


Biker Nuns and Meat Buns

by notaverse



Category: One Pound Gospel, Yuukan Club (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Food, Gen, Motorcycles, Nuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover flashfic. Yuukan Club encounter a certain binge-eating boxer while dressed to infiltrate a church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biker Nuns and Meat Buns

Hatanaka Kousaku liked nothing better than Sister Angela, but since she was currently out of his reach, he had to make do with the comfort of forbidden food, devouring bowl after bowl in a small diner opposite the church where he hoped neither Sister Millie nor anyone from the Mukoda Boxing Club would see him. It was dark inside, all the blinds drawn, so when the door opened and a vision in black and white stepped through in a haze of magical light, Kousaku couldn't make out his love's face.

Not that this stopped him, of course. He didn't need to look at his beloved to recognise her presence. He raced to the door, arms opened wide, crying, "Sister Angela!"

"Huh?"

Kousaku blinked. When had his love's voice gotten so...husky? Perhaps she had a cold. Or maybe it was the lollipop in her mouth making her sound strange. He stepped back, letting his eyes adjust, only to find that the nun he'd been about to embrace wasn't Sister Angela at all.

In fact, it wasn't even female.

A serious-looking young man garbed as a priest stepped up behind the nun, muttering, "Miroku, I don't think this is the right place to stop and fix your underwear. We're too close to the church."

"Not my decision." Miroku jabbed a less-than-feminine thumb back over his shoulder. "Somebody wanted lunch."

A small nun in high-heeled boots ducked under the priest's arm, ran past Kousaku and sat herself down at his table, where she grabbed a steaming meat bun from an untouched plate and made it disappear in seconds. "Ah, I'm so hungry!" she cried.

Kousaku forgot all about his troubled love life when he saw his food disappearing down the crazy nun's gullet. He promptly snatched up his discarded chopsticks and launched himself back into lunch, waving for a fresh tray on the way.

Miroku and Seishiro watched the two of them for a moment, marvelling at how Yuri finally seemed to have met her rival when it came to gluttony, before Miroku remembered he had a more pressing matter than food to attend to.

Seishiro pointed towards the ladies' room. "I'll stand guard," he volunteered. "And Miroku?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we have to infiltrate a church, you should consider riding in the van with us. Nobody expects to see a nun on a motorbike."


End file.
